(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat plug structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a typical conventional plug 1. As shown, the plug 1 includes a holding portion 2 and a bendable portion 3 at a rear end thereof. A structure as such has a considerable length. When the plug 1 is plugged into a socket 4, the rear end of the plug 1 will project a certain distance from the socket 4 or the wall surface, so that it is not possible to place furniture items or articles close against the wall where the plug 1 and the socket 4 are, which is not very convenient in arrangement of furniture. Furthermore, if the plug 1 projects from the socket 4 too much, according to the principle of force dynamics, the weight of the plug 1 and the wire will cause the rear end of the plug to droop or even drop. Besides, the projecting plug will obstruct passage of people.
There has been developed a type of flat plug. Referring to FIG. 9, a flat plug 5 lies close against the socket 4, and the wire 6 at its rear end will not project from the socket 4 or the wall surface as the plug 1 in FIG. 8. As this type of plug has better grasping force and does not affect the arrangement of furniture or articles, it is quite popular with consumers. However, a problem with a plug as such is that it is made by plastic extrusion. In plastic extrusion, the components are placed orderly into a mold manually, and the mold is then closed to proceed with extrusion. The manufacturing speed is quite slow, and production bottleneck may easily occur. In particular, as the planar area of the flat plug 5 is relatively large, in order not to affect use of other plugs, a rear end 7 thereof extends towards one side thereof and bends downwardly, as shown in FIG. 9. The rear end of the wire 6 must have a section embedded in the flat plug 5, and the embedded portion is just where the rear end 7 bends with respect to the flat plug 5. Therefore, the securing of the wire at the bent portion prior to extrusion is not easy. Although the mold may be configured to have posts to position the wire, this not only retards production speed but also affects the appearance of the plug and is likely to result in faulty products.